


Any Time (No Limits)

by Honeyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All these last tags are pretty... vague?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hugs, Interviews, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No Smut, Only a reporter, POV Outsider, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Relationship Reveal, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Texting, Very little just at the end haha, don't worry!, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyyy/pseuds/Honeyyyy
Summary: "Anyone you've got your eye on though?" She winks at him playfully.Tobio blinks, "The other team, I guess. We need to study them to beat them easier."That startles a laugh out of her, "No, no - I meant romantically. Anyone you have a crush on?"Tooru wasn't really his crush, per se, he was his boyfriend. But he assumed it was close enough. He shrugs loosely, "Well, I guess."ORTobio sees Tooru again after years of him being overseas - in the middle of an interview.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 43
Kudos: 757
Collections: Relationship Reveals





	Any Time (No Limits)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in present tense. I usually write in past tense, so I hope there are no issues haha.
> 
> Title From: Candy - Baekhyun

"You're leaving?" Tobio asks, bewildered. _I should have seen this coming,_ he thinks. He really should have. After all, Oikawa's always been the type to do the exact things Tobio disapproved of.

Although he doesn't actually disapprove of this _decision_ of his, it was more the lack of warning before informing Tobio about it. It came out of nowhere.

Oikawa laughs softly, knocking his shoulder against Tobio's. "Yeah, I can't flourish if I stay here in Japan," he says, only half-joking. "You can come with me, you know?"

"Where?"

He blows a raspberry, "Oh, I don't know. Somewhere. Everywhere. Brazil, America, wherever we can get better."

The _at volleyball_ goes unsaid, but Tobio feels that maybe Oikawa wants to work on himself too. Maybe he's holding him back, keeping him here.

"I -" Tobio hesitates. The suggestion was tempting but also completely out of the question for him. "You know I can't do that, Oikawa."

"How many times have I told you? It's _Tooru_ ," Oikawa corrects him teasingly.

They've been over this many times. Oikawa keeps telling Tobio to call him by his first name, as he does with him. But Tobio doesn't feel so comfortable with that yet.

It was less Oikawa's fault than it was Tobio's. It just feels weird, calling his senpai-turned-rival-turned-boyfriend by his first name after all these years.

Oikawa huffs, trying to keep his usual aura of nonchalance, but Tobio sees the disappointment in his eyes.

His stomach churns with guilt. For what though, he isn't sure.

"But yeah, I know," he says, "You want to stay here and join a team, you've only said it a million times." He closes his eyes and dramatically leans back on their couch, "You're so cruel, Tobio, leaving me all alone."

Tobio stares at him incredulously for the second time. "I'm leaving _you_ alone? You're the one going overseas for - what, months? Years?"

"Oh, Tobio, you're twisting my words," Oikawa opens his eyes and grins, but it quickly falls off his face when he notices the sheen of tears in Tobio's eyes. "Hey, wait, are you -? Oh no, babe, I was kidding!"

He moves and wraps his arms around Tobio's middle, who buries his face in his neck. Tobio is glad he doesn't mention it when he sniffles.

"Are we gonna break up?" He asks.

"No, no!" Oikawa denies without hesitation, making some of Tobio's inner turmoil settle. "Of course not, Tobio. We'll still talk every day. I won't be gone that long. Before you know it, I'll be back to annoying you in person."

It seems they both know that's not true, by the way Oikawa's arms tighten and Tobio's eyebrows furrow.

"But I won't see you," he argues quietly, "you won't be here. You'll find someone better and break up with me."

He's heard that the women and men of Brazil are beautiful. Maybe Oikawa's finally grown tired of his Japanese looks.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, not that his boyfriend can see it. "No, I won't. Besides, I think it's impossible to find someone better than you." He pulls back to look at Tobio, "And I bet you'll be on a professional team by the time I get back. If anything, you'd be the one to break up with me."

It goes quiet for a second before Tobio asks another question. Oikawa can't help but feel like he should cherish this moment - never really seeing Tobio so vulnerable and meek.

"...Promise?"

He smiles crookedly, "Promise what?"

"You'll come back."

Oikawa practically melts, too soft with Tobio like he always is. He can already hear his friends' teasing if they were to find out about their relationship.

"Oh, Tobio," he sighs. "You're too cute sometimes. I promise, of course I do."

The small but relieved smile he gets in return is enough in order for Oikawa to die happy. 

* * *

"I can't believe my boyfriend is on the Schweiden Adlers team. It's mind-blowing. Who would have thought that little Tobio would be a professional volleyball player?"

Ignoring the fact that he just got called little, Tobio blinks in confusion. "I think most people. I've wanted it for a long time."

 _Besides,_ he thinks, _you're on the Argentinian League. That's pretty mind-blowing on its own._

"It was a _joke,_ Tobio. You know, you really are clueless sometimes. Nineteen years old and still can't understand jokes."

Even over the phone, Tobio can see his fond but exasperated smile in front of him. He feels like he's going crazy sometimes, without him here.

"Stop teasing me, Tooru," he says.

The first time when he called him Tooru was when he saw him off at the airport. Tooru had almost missed his flight because he'd been too busy begging Tobio to _say it again, come on, just one more time, once more!_

"Where's the fun in that?"

Tobio ignores his antics, "You haven't told me when you're coming back."

"Tsk, tsk," Tooru shakes his head to himself, "always so impatient. Maybe in a year, or a few months. We'll see." A pause. "You've been good - waiting for as long as you have."

"It's not like I can do much else," Tobio retorts.

"Ow, my heart, Tobio. You're cruel."

He stays silent, glaring at his socks from where he was sitting. The couch felt lonely without him.

"Another joke, my love, another joke," Tooru explains quietly.

* * *

"Where are you?" The voice asks him, background chatter still loud even over the phone.

Tooru can't help but muse, "You're just like Tobio, Iwa-chan." _So impatient._

"Who - Kageyama?" Iwa asks, confused at the change in topic. "Why you comparing me to him?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all," he sing-songs.

Iwa sighs but doesn't question it further. He knew his friend too well, and that meant he knew that Tooru didn't make sense very often.

"Whatever, weirdo. Where are you? There's a ton of people in here, I can't exactly see you."

"I'm over by the north entrance. You'll spot my beauty easily when you get over here," Tooru glances around for a spiky head of hair as he speaks.

"What beauty? All I see is trash."

He whirls around and is met with his childhood friend's familiar face. Hanging up the call, Tooru smiles cheekily at him.

"Oh, there you are Iwa-chan! First time seeing me in years and this is how you welcome me?" He places a hand on his heart, "I'm hurt."

"Ain't my fault you decided to go overseas. Why'd you come back, anyway?" Iwa has an eyebrow raised at him as they manoeuvre through the crowds walking around the stadium.

 _The Schweiden Adlers sure are popular,_ Tooru thinks.

"What, you didn't want me to return? I told you it was only temporary," he says.

His friend scoffs and waves a hand in the air, "I didn't believe you. Thought you were only saying that to make your family feel better. Besides, we all thought you were busy in your _Argentinian League_."

The words are said as if it was the biggest deal in the world, and Tooru scoffs. "I'm on a break. Your expectations of me really are painfully low, Iwa-chan," he deadpans.

"Shut up. Answer my question."

Tooru decides that lying wouldn't benefit anyone. "Well, I saw Tobio was having a match and I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity!"

"For what?" Iwa asks suspiciously, his brown eyes narrowed.

"To surprise him, of course!"

"An unwelcome surprise, I imagine." Iwa cracks a grin at the appalled look he receives. "Why are you still obsessed with him after all these years?"

In both high school and middle school, Tooru has always been strangely interested in whatever Tobio did or said. He's said he hates the kid, but Iwa knows he's not telling the entire truth.

"Well, of course I'm obsessed with my own _boyfriend_ , Iwa-chan."

Silence.

Well, apart from all the people around them. Oikawa throws his jacket on the chair when they find their seats, and then goes up to the railing to examine the players on the court.

"Your - what?" Iwa asks dumbly.

Tooru doesn't answer his question, "Oh, look, there's Ushiwaka. Sure didn't miss his stoic face. Wonder how Tobio can put up with him. Did you know, apparently they're friends now."

"Oikawa, what the hell did you just say?"

"Tobio and Ushijima are friends," he repeats.

"No, before that," Iwa prompts.

Tooru raises his eyebrows, "I didn't miss seeing Ushijima. He still annoys me." 

"Oikawa!" Iwa growls, knowing fully well the former was messing with him by now.

"Okay, fine, fine!" He relents, putting his hands up. "Well," he drags out the word, "I'm dating Tobio."

Iwa isn't sure how he's supposed to process this information. All he can get out is, "Since when?"

"High school. I'm surprised we haven't broken up yet. I mean, I love him, but he can be infuriating sometimes. But we're coming up on our fifth anniversary soon, so it could be worse," he shrugs, sappy smile on his face.

"You - Why the hell haven't you told me about this? _Five_ years? And you never told me?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters. We're friends, ain't we? You - what, didn't think I'd approve?"

"..."

At Tooru's silence, Iwa blinks, feeling his heart ache just a _tiny tiny_ bit. "Seriously?"

Tooru's eyes turn cold as he continues examining the court, "My parents sure didn't, so I'm not very comfortable telling anyone. 

"Oh."

"Yeah," he smiles wryly, "But the match is starting, so can we talk about this later?"

Iwa nods and sits down, chest feeling heavy at knowing his friend was carrying such a burden. "Sure." He licks his lips, "Hey, Oikawa."

"Yes?"

"You know I support you no matter what, right?"

Tooru doesn't answer immediately, making Iwa frown. But after a moment he quirks his lips up and sits down next to him.

He slaps a hand on Iwa's shoulder, "Yeah, of course. Thanks, Iwa-chan."

After the match, Iwa whistles lowly as the players shake hands and bow, moving to speak to their coaches or reporters soon after.

"Kageyama's still terrifyingly good, after all these years," he admits.

Tooru practically glows with pride, "Well, of course he is. He trains very hard."

Iwa raises an eyebrow at him, smirking, "Wait, am I hearing you correctly? You're complimenting Kageyama? Your nemesis?"

Snorting, Tooru waves a hand at him. "Oh, shut up, Iwa-chan. He's not my nemesis. Sure, I do hate that he's so good, but I'm proud of him." He shakes his head, "I'm not so petty anymore, you know."

"Sure you ain't."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, when are you planning on talking to him? The interviews are gonna be going for a while," Iwa says, eyes catching onto the back of Kageyama's jersey.

He was standing by a reporter who was enthusiastically asking him questions. From this far away, he couldn't hear them.

Tooru smiles, "I know, I'll just wait for him to finish up. Then we can go to that restaurant with great sake."

"As long as you're paying," Iwa shrugs, joking.

Tooru knows he's joking, but still plays along, "Fine, fine."

"I'll wait outside then, call me if you can't find me."

"Sure, see you soon!"

* * *

"So, Kageyama-san, we've heard a lot about you these past few months. How is it, working with the Schweiden Adlers?" The reporter's voice is professional but still excited. Tobio almost misses her question with all the sounds surrounding them.

"It's good. I enjoy it," he says honestly.

She smiles widely, bringing the microphone back to herself, "Do you have a favourite on the team? We've seen you talking with Hoshiumi-san and Ushijima-san quite a lot."

She points the mic back to him. He thinks for a second before he responds.

"We all get along fine, but I know them both from my time in high school. I think we're.. friends? I wouldn't say I have a favourite."

He did quite honestly get along well with all his teammates. And though he played against both of them and lost and won (respectively), they were still pretty close to him by now.

"Romero-san seems close to you as well, any comments?" She continues on, black hair falling over her face as she leans forward a bit.

Tobio feels his eyes widen in slight excitement. "He's very talented, I admire him very much. He's a great ace."

"Well," the reporter smiles, looking fond at Tobio's excitement, "friends or not, your chemistry with the team is amazing! You're so young too. People are saying you're a genius setter - some even call you King of The Court!"

Tobio didn't react well to that name when he was in high school, but now he quite likes it. Tooru often teases him about the nickname.

"Oh, thank you," he bows his head slightly. "I do my best to work well with all my teammates. They do well keeping up with my tosses."

She laughs a bit, "That's great to hear!" Her smile suddenly turns more curious, "Well, enough about teammates, Kageyama-san. A question everyone has been dying to ask you - do you have anybody special in your life?"

He tilts his head, "Special?"

She nods, pointing a finger in the air as if she's stating facts. "A handsome young guy like you is bound to have been snatched up by someone lucky, right? Do you have a girlfriend or are you too busy with your job?"

Tobio clears his throat, embarrassed at being asked such a thing. He'd never quite been - interested in girls either, but he supposed they didn't know that.

"Oh, I - I don't have a girlfriend."

"No? Well, I'm sure there are a lot of happy fans relieved to hear that! Anyone you've got your eye on though?" She winks at him playfully.

Tobio blinks, "The other team, I guess. We need to study them to beat them easier."

That startles a laugh out of her, "No, no - I meant romantically. Anyone you have a crush on?"

Tooru wasn't really his _crush,_ per se, he was his boyfriend. But he assumed it was close enough. He shrugs loosely, "Well, I guess."

She raised an eyebrow, eyes sharpening at the unexpected statement. "Oh? Who's the lucky girl?"

"That's quite private," Tobio says bluntly. He didn't really want to tell the world about his private life. He was here for volleyball, and he'd actually rather not do these interviews at all.

He didn't have much of a choice though, with how often Hoshiumi nagged at him to _embrace the attention_ and that it was _unfair you get all the female fans._

"Right, right, of course," she has the decency to look apologetic. "Well, my last question for today, Kageyama-san. Would you mind giving us a quote? Something to sum up your career as a professional player so far?"

Tobio wasn't sure how - it shouldn't have been possible for him to make out one head of hair from all the others. But he spots a mop of brown hair, messy in all the ways he likes, in the crowd behind the interviewer.

They were close to the exit, a bit away from the court. His teammates were being interviewed themselves, only a few metres away from him.

The reporters were the only ones that came up this close, the fans and spectators tended to stay closer to the doors - or up in the stands.

But despite all the people there, Tobio caught sight of someone who looked a bit too familiar for him to ignore it.

"Uh," he says, eyes trailing away from the reporter and searching in the crowds once more.

She looks confused, still waiting for him to answer. "Kageyama-san?"

Tobio follows the person with his gaze as they move forward, and then they come out from behind another person and Tobio feels the whole world go quiet around him.

Tooru.

His brown eyes that you could drown in sweep over the court before they land on Tobio. He grins, - smile so genuinely happy - throwing up a hand in a light greeting.

Tobio blinks at him, swallowing to soothe the abrupt dryness of his mouth. He was _here?_ He wasn't just hallucinating, was he?

He only registers his legs moving when he hears the reporter's confused voice once more. Tooru's eyes widen in pleasant surprise as Tobio moves toward him.

Tooru steps forward, away from the crowd, and spreads his arms with raised eyebrows. Tobio wasn't one for hugs, but seeing him after so long - he didn't care.

His feet pick up the pace when he feels his heart stutter impatiently. _Hurry_ _up,_ it tells him. Almost running as he crosses over the rest of the court, he throws his arms around Tooru's neck, not caring about the sweat clinging to his skin.

Laughing, Tooru grunts playfully, "Woah, Tobio, you're not a scrawny kid anymore. Almost knocked me over." He slides his arms around his middle, the tightness of his grip betraying his light tone.

"You're here," Tobio almost breathes.

Tooru hums, swaying them side to side, "Yeah, I said I'd come back, didn't I?" He glances around them subtly, noticing all the people staring at them.

This wasn't the plan, but Tooru wasn't complaining. Tobio probably would later, though.

"You said a few months," he argues, oblivious to the gazes on them because of his face which was buried in the crook of Tooru's neck.

"Okay, _maybe_ I exaggerated a little," his voice goes higher as he says maybe. "Surprise? You happy to see me?," he laughs quietly, expecting Tobio to respond like he usually did.

_"No, you're annoying."_

But instead, he's surprised when Tobio instead nods as well as he can in his position, "Yeah. I missed you."

Tooru can't see it, but he feels the redness crawl up his neck. "Missed you too," he murmurs, "it was boring without you."

It wasn't really, he had a lot of fun with his team and in daily life, he felt content. But, he wouldn't lie and say there wasn't an emptiness in his heart with Tobio in a whole other country.

Tobio slowly, then all at once, goes rigid against him. His shoulders are pulled taut as he whispers, "People are staring, aren't they?"

Pursing his lips, Tooru rubs a hand against the low of his back, soothing. "Mm, yup. Don't worry about them though. They're just jealous I get you all to myself."

He didn't doubt his own words, with the way he'd seen all the female fans fawn over his boyfriend. 

"I don't think so," Tobio huffs.

"No? You haven't seen how Romero-san eyes you in group interviews?"

Now, rationally, he knows that his teammates look at him like they do because he's an amazing setter, and, to be fair, a bit awkward (endearingly so) in interviews.

Irrationally? They're looking at him like they do because he's handsome. Tooru knows that before he started dating his kouhai, he very much wanted a taste of him because of how _innocent_ he seemed.

So, yes, irrationally, he felt like they eyed him because they wanted Tobio for themselves.

"He does?"

Tooru chuckles dryly, "He sure does." He masks his slight (very, very, very, _very slight)_ jealousy with an airy voice. "A handsome westerner? How could I ever compete?"

Oblivious to Tooru's actual meaning, Tobio pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. "If it was a competition you'd already have won."

The easy way he says it - as if that was the most obvious thing in the world - makes Tooru feel like putty in his hands.

"You're too cute," he says, "my heart's gonna burst." Tobio looks concerned, but Tooru ignores him and instead glances around them again. People were still staring. "Iwa-chan's waiting outside for us, you wanna leave?"

Eyebrows furrowing into a slight scowl, Tobio hesitates, even if the idea of seeing Iwaizumi-san again was tempting, "But - my interviews?"

"Right," Tooru almost forgot about the reporters all around them - who were no doubt having a field day at the (long) hug they just shared. "I guess you have to finish those," his words trail off, and he knows Tobio catches his meaning by the way he wets his lips.

"I think my teammates can handle it."

"Oh, yeah?" Tooru grins thrillingly, eyebrows raised

Tobio nods, "Mhm."

Pulling him along with an arm around his waist, Tooru smiles as they walk toward the gate, ignoring everyone around them. "Well, that's just great. Let's go then."

* * *

"Shouyou, your friend's interview is live!"

Shouyou perks up at Pedro's words, "Oh, Kageyama!?"

"Yeah," he waves him over from the couch, "come here."

Almost stumbling over all the furniture in his excitement, Shouyou throws himself onto the couch, "Lemme see, lemme see!" At the sight of Tobio's face and straight posture on the tablet, Shouyou pouts, "Aw, man, I miss playing with Kageyama. His tosses were amazing, y'know."

Pedro smiles crookedly, "I'm sure you'll play with him again soon."

"I hope so."

_"-enough about teammates, Kageyama-san. A question everyone has been dying to ask you - do you have anybody special in your life?"_

The reporter seems chipper. He only caught her question halfway through, but Shouyou tried his best to understand. There were Portuguese subtitles for Pedro, though his Japanese was getting quite good.

It felt nice to hear his native language again. Last he really spoke Japanese was with the Grand King when he was in Brazil, a year ago give or take.

_"Special?"_

"He looks so clueless," Pedro says.

"Pfft, yeah!" Shouyou agrees with a laugh, "Kageyama never showed interest in any girls in high school."

He was always popular amongst the girls - even among a few guys too. Shouyou wasn't blind, he could see why people were interested in Kageyama. But he never seemed to return it.

_"Do you have a girlfriend or are you too busy with your job?"_

_"Oh, I - I don't have a girlfriend,"_ Kageyama says, looking caught off guard.

"No surprise there," Shouyou mumbles.

Pedro raises an eyebrow at him, "Are you _sure_ you two are friends?"

 _"Anyone you've got your eye on though?"_ The reporter asks, not giving up on the subject of romance.

_"The other team, I guess. We need to study them to beat them easier."_

Shouyou laughs loudly, "That's such a Kageyama thing to say! I can't believe him."

"He's really quite clueless."

"He's always been like that! A lot of people think it's cute, apparently. He was popular in high school, but he never really cared," he explains to his friend.

_"That's quite private."_

"Oh, wait, go back! What did she say?" Shouyou almost whines.

Pedro smiles a bit, amused, "It's live, Shouyou, I can't go back. We can rewatch it later if you want."

_"Right, right, of course. Well, my last question for today, Kageyama-san. Would you mind giving us a quote? Something to sum up your career as a professional player so far?"_

_"Uh -"_ Kageyama's eyes, still so vibrant and blue after all this time, drift away from the reporter to look at something off-screen.

"What's he looking at?" Shouyou wonders out loud.

Kageyama starts walking off, leaving Shouyou and Pedro staring baffled at the screen. Could he do that? How rude.

 _"Kageyama-san?"_ The reporter asks, sounding as confused as the two roommates felt.

"Where's he going? He's just running off!"

Pedro shrugs, even though Shouyou is looking at the screen, "Yeah.."

 _"Kageyama-san?"_ The reporter asks again, but gasps right after, " _Oh, my. He's - oh! Focus on them, hurry!"_

The camera moves and pans in on Kageyama as he runs to hug someone in the crowd. For a moment Shouyou thinks it's a relative or an old friend, but when he sees the familiar messy brown hair, he squints at the screen.

"Wait a second.."

Pedro looks confused, "What?"

Shouyou sees the face a bit clearer, the man who's holding Kageyama is smiling, looking so happy that Shouyou almost didn't recognise him.

"Is that - the grand king!?"

If anything, this confused his roommate more. He furrows his eyebrows, "Gra - Grand king? Who?"

Shouyou rushes to explain, eyes wide as he gestures wildly, "Kageyama's senpai from middle school! Oikawa Tooru, the player I told you about - who I met when I first came to Brazil!"

Pedro nods as he recalls the name - they had watched some of his matches together, "Oh, I thought you said they," he hesitates, "..hated each other."

Nodding quickly, Shouyou looks back to the screen just as Oikawa steers Kageyama away from the court. "I thought so too! Damn it, Kageyama, keeping secrets like this!"

He couldn't believe the nerve of his friend.

Because of the difference in time-zones, Shouyou waits until the next day to message Kageyama, having been patiently (not so patiently, actually) waiting for the right moment to ask.

**Me**

_Kageyama, since when are you close with the grand king!?_

He receives an answer only a few minutes later.

**Kageyama**

_High school._

**Me**

_You never told me about that!!!! (ꐦ･`▱´･)_

**Kageyama**

_I know._

**Me**

_So, are you friends?_

_He didn't say anything when I met him here in Brazil!_

**Kageyama**

_Picture Attached_

Shouyou clicks on the message, studying the picture for a moment. His eyebrows are bunched together as he looks at it.

Why would Kageyama send him this? It's just a picture of his hand. Shouyou doesn't understand the significance of it, if there's a hidden meaning or something. But then his eyes catch onto something gold on his ring finger.

His mouth drops open.

**Me**

_Wait…_

_KAGEYAMA!?!?!??!_

_IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?_

_ANSWER ME_

"What's wrong Shouyou?" Pedro asks, cautiously standing in his door frame, having heard his shout of shock.

Shouyou stumbles over his words, but manages to get out a coherent sentence, though the words are rushed, "I asked Kageyama since when he was so close to Oikawa-san, but he only sent me a picture of his hand!

Pedro relaxes a bit, but looks confused as he does more often than not around his friend, "Okay..? Why are you freaking out?"

Shouyou thrusts the phone forward so quickly that Pedro stumbles back a step, squinting at the bright light from his phone screen.

He looks at the picture and opens his mouth as he registers why his friend is freaking out.

"Ah."

"I know right! Kageyama's engaged and _this_ is how he tells me! What the hell!" Shouyou yells.

Unbeknownst to him, Kageyama snorts at his messages before showing them to Oikawa who only laughs.

"You don't think you tease him too much? He'll stop being your friend one day," he teases.

Kageyama pockets his phone and promptly ignores the vibrations coming from it. "He'll forgive me when he finds out he's the best man."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading :] I just wanted to read something like this, so I decided to write it myself. Hope you liked it !!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so so appreciated, no matter how short or long, they always make my day <3


End file.
